The Power of Coach
by GruesomeEmilie
Summary: Now who'd of thought Coach; chocolate loving, song singing, God preaching, stair hating Coach would be a badass zombie killer? Oh right, everyone. Well I bring to you, people of Fanfiction, more of his badassery.


**The power of Coach**

**Written By MonsterMuncherx  
>Summary: <strong>**Now who'd of thought Coach; chocolate loving, song singing, God preaching, stair hating Coach would be a badass zombie killer? Oh right, everyone. Well I bring to you, people of Fanfiction, more of his badassery. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or the characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys, if you're reading this I was supposed to post this nearer to Christmas time as a present of sorts, but you'll never guess who fell down the stairs with her laptop in hand? Yep, it got messy dudes... Anyways I hope you all had a great Christmas, or Happy Holidays to most. I wish you all an amazingly wonderful new year.**

"I hear a bitch y'all, turn out your lights" Coach whispered, he clutched his baseball bat tightly, his gloves straining. Coach crept almost silently around the Witch; his heavy breathing was all that was audible, he then gave a short sigh of relief when he passed the Witch without alarming her.

'Wait a minute, THE Coach don't let zombies get away with it' Coach thought suddenly, he turned around and tip-toed back toward the Witch, bat raised. He was poised for attack; he lifted his weapon above his head.

"Ah chew!" Ellis sneezed, loudly.

"Bless you!" Coach yelled back to the mechanic; then he remembered where he was.

"Ah hell NO" Coach cursed, he brought the bat down on the Witch's head; but did that kill her. No, it only made her angrier. Coach brought the bat down again and again, soon the Witch laid on the floor with her skull caved in. Coach smiled to himself, looking back at his teammates Coach gave them the all clear to pass.

"Coach you the MAN! Imma tell Keith 'bout this" Ellis laughed as he walked over the Special's corpse, Coach chuckled. Nick hopped over the body trying not to get blood on his shoes, leaving Rochelle to side-step past.

"Maybe you should consider some one-on-one time, you know let out your inner child" Nick commented sarcastically.

"Do they put the child back in?" Ellis asked worriedly, Nick turned to him with a look of amusement on his face.

"What?"

"You know, if they let out the child, do they put it back in?" Ellis' eyes shone with confusion; Nick couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity, this made Ellis turn to Rochelle for an answer. Rochelle shook her head slowly as she placed a warm, comforting hand on the mechanic's shoulder. Just as she had opened her mouth to supply the kid with an explanation Coach spoke.

"Young'un course they put the child back. Everyone needs their innocence back" Ellis nodded in response.

"Oh, so that's why Nick is how he is; they must've forgot to put his back in" Ellis turned to Nick with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry Nick, you'll find your 'inner' child one day, m'sure of it"

Both Rochelle and Coach burst into laughter; Ellis raised his rifle and aimed at a nearby clown, he looked down the sight pulling the trigger slowly. In one quick movement Ellis had hooked his rifle on his back and pulled out his machete. The mechanic looked at the conman once more, this time with a more evident grin plastered on his face.

"How do you know MY 'inner' child is so innocent, Overalls?" Nick questioned with a raised eyebrow, Ellis just shrugged.

"Not even a 'nothing but business' conman like you Nicolas could go their lifetime without an innocent side" Coach told him in a somewhat firm tone, with a touch of kindness cast over his features. Nick rolled his eyes as he continued down the alley and into a small room. The room was dim and had a small stair case that led to a ladder.

"Pills here" Nick called, he motioned his head toward a red first aid cabinet. Rochelle grabbed a bottle for herself then threw the last to Coach; the two fastened the small bottles to their belts. The big man looked up to the ladders opening. His brown eyes widened when he heard a faint huff and growl; he'd sworn that he and the others had already killed one of those steroid monkeys' only moments ago. In fact, if he had walked down the alley he had come from, he would see the muscular corpse slumped on the floor.

Now Coach thought of himself as a patient man, a man who didn't really hate anything- but Tanks are just a pain in the ass. Out of all the zombies, Coach thought Tanks were the most annoying- well if you exclude Jockeys, Witches and Spitters.

The sound of Nick's Deagle knocked Coach out of his thoughts.

"Shit, why can't that thing be on our side?" Rochelle moaned.

"I'm gonna beat that Tanks ass" Coach ran towards the large mass of muscle, his gun raised and firing.

"See, who in their right mind would want to say THAT."

**A/N: Well, well, well, you actually finished this story :D Thanks for reading it, I'm hoping you liked it, I apologise to anyone who didn't; guess we just have different tastes, eh?  
>This is my story that is mostly about Coach, he is one of my favourite L4D2 characters; "Every lady's crazy when her daddy's not around, dun na na na nana nana naaa..."<br>But on a more serious note; please feel free to review, you can even tell me your favourite L4D characters. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
>Peace out from MonsterMuncherx<strong>


End file.
